


Великолепная задница Стива Роджерса и другие опасности, подстерегающие на рабочем месте

by fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017, fata



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes does not once put on a shirt for the entirety of this fic, Don't follow any advice given in this story, Everyone has terrible ideas, Everyone is kind of an asshole, F/M, M/M, Peter Parker needs a new place of employment, Steve Rogers' perfectly bioengineered ass, Swearing, The poor kid, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 17:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fata/pseuds/fata
Summary: Баки Барнс – кровожадный, свирепый засранец, и вот поэтому прямо сейчас им обоим предстояло умереть, а этот идиот Питер все еще снимал.





	Великолепная задница Стива Роджерса и другие опасности, подстерегающие на рабочем месте

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Steve Rogers' Perfect Ass and Other Workplace Dangers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4693982) by [AggressiveWhenStartled](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AggressiveWhenStartled/pseuds/AggressiveWhenStartled). 



> Много разговоров про секс. Согласно вердикту ФБ-рейтинга, текст проходит по самой-самой верхней границе PG-13, лишь чуть-чуть не дотягивая до R. Будьте осторожны и бдительны.

Тони Старк был абсолютно, совершенно и на сто процентов счастлив в отношениях с Пеппер Поттс. Она просто идеал и само совершенство, и он по-прежнему каждый день удивлялся, почему она все еще не нашла кого получше.

Он не мог накосячить. Ни за что.

Но. Ладно.

Просто...

Ну на самом деле!

Когда столкнешься – неожиданно и очень близко – с безупречной, созданной не природой, но биоинженерами задницей Капитана Америки, ну кому повредит немного посмотреть? Он же не из камня все-таки. Кому он навредит, просто глянув разок?

По правде говоря, ну так, между нами… любой бы остановился и залип на тыл Стива Роджерса, выставленный на обозрение. Парень яростно драил дно мойки, наполовину скрывшись в недрах кухонного шкафа, так что наружу торчали лишь ходящие ходуном от усилий, едва прикрытые крошечными беговыми шортиками ягодицы.

Рядом с Тони словно ниоткуда появился Человек-паук, он медленно поднял телефон и нажал на кнопку «Запись видео». Насколько Тони знал, Питер Паркер был даже не по парням. Более того, Тони вообще не был уверен, что детеныш уже достиг полового созревания. Вот как трудно было игнорировать эту задницу. И вовсе не было его вины в том, что он стоял тут и таращился.

Пеппер поняла бы. Если бы она была тут, она бы… ладно, наверное, откашлялась бы и разочарованно посмотрела на Тони, но лишь потому, что хорошее воспитание не позволяло ей быть пойманной на разглядывании друга с вожделением. Но увидь она этот зад – она бы поняла. Так что Тони, почти не чувствуя себя виноватым, склонил голову набок, чтобы было лучше видно, и сложил губы трубочкой, готовясь издать одобрительный свист волка из мультика – да так и застыл, заслышав за спиной замораживающий в жилах кровь звук перестраивающихся пластин смертоносной руки Баки Барнса.

О.

Дерьмо.

Тони не слишком хорошо знал закадычного дружочка Стива, но даже того, что ему было известно, хватало. Баки Барнс, в отличие от Пеппер, не был замечен за занятием благотворительностью. Баки Барнс точно не поймет. Баки Барнс точно не позволит им двоим пялиться на идеальную стопроцентно американскую задницу, сотрясающуюся, словно маракасы, в полутора метрах от них.

Баки Барнс – кровожадный, свирепый засранец, и вот поэтому прямо сейчас им обоим предстояло умереть, а этот идиот Питер все еще снимал. Тони обернулся с уже готовым набором «я-такой-занятой» и «богом-клянусь-даже-не-глянул» лжи, застывшей на губах, готовый закопать себя ею в глубокую могилу. Могилу, которую Пеппер, какой бы понимающей она ни была, скорее всего еще и присыплет сверху землицей, как только разберется в причинах произошедшего (а она разберется).

Скорее всего. Или он мог бы прямо сейчас начать говорить о заднице Стива – громко и с скабрезными предположениями о том, что Барнс с ней проделывал, и вот это точно плохо скажется на его физическом здоровье. Где-то в этот момент – к счастью для его возможности дышать – он уронил челюсть, да так и застыл. Судя по звукам, у Питера были те же проблемы.

Барнс был одет лишь в металлическую руку и джинсы – узкие, облегающие, словно вторая кожа, не застегнутые и настолько низко сидящие, что это было… было… ладно, критически низко, даже по меркам отсутствующего у Тони чувства приличия. Он забыл, как дышать. Барнс, почесывая живот, вальяжно прошел мимо, неся ведро мыльной воды. Глаза его были сонными и наполовину закрытыми.

Тони был совершенно уверен, что трусов на парне не было.

– …Простите, – сказал Тони, когда способность говорить вернулась к нему, – мы случайно попали на съемки кино для взрослых? Вы двое что, прямо сейчас снимаете тут порнушку? Для благотворительных нужд?

– Дерьмо! – Стив вздрогнул и дернулся, с громким стуком врезаясь головой в шкаф изнутри, а затем с трудом выбираясь из-под раковины. Он вскочил на ноги, бормоча под нос проклятия. В отличие от Барнса, он был одет в рубашку – и на сей раз даже по размеру, что было неожиданно. К сожалению, попытки перещеголять домохозяйственное усердие леди Макбет в последние черт-знает-сколько-часов привели к тому, что чертова ткань облепила его грудь, а если прибавить к этому сияние выступившего по всей коже пота, с тем же успехом он мог бы быть и голым.

Тони позволил себе минутную фантазию на тему яростного секса, который мог бы случиться у них со Стивом – до встречи с Пеппер, само собой, и если бы тот был немного дружелюбнее, а его дружок-убийца не маячил на заднем плане.

Стив пару раз открыл и закрыл рот, а потом, откашлявшись, произнес:  
– Тони! Питер! Привет!

Питер неловко помахал, приветствуя.

– Привет, – ответил Тони.

Барнс же на них просто посмотрел. В отличие от Стива, Тони не прикоснулся бы к _такому_ и трехметровой жердью, даже будь он мертвецки пьян. Это уже пограничное суицидальному поведение, дальше лишь активный поиск болезненных объятий смерти.

Его расстегнутая ширинка, тем не менее, отвлекала.

– Вы рано вернулись, – выпалил Стив, яростно вращая глазами в сторону Барнса. Барнс ответил ему своим змеиным взглядом, явно не заботясь о том, что Стив так отчаянно пытался ему донести. – Я… Мы думали, что успеем... Ну… Я подумал, что мы успеем полностью закончить с уборкой к вашему возвращению. – Он перевел дыхание. – А мы осилили только половину.

Тони и Питер осмотрели кухню. Выглядело так, словно армия уборщиков Марты Стюарт с месяц простояла тут лагерем.

– Новые наплечные пушки превзошли ожидания, – объяснил Тони заплетающимся языком. – Закончили раньше. И я решил пойти прямо сюда.

Барнс улыбнулся. Ничего обнадеживающего в его улыбке не было.

– Похоже, на этом нам придется остановиться, – почти пропел он, подхватывая со стола тряпку и с шумным всплеском бросая ее в ведро с водой. Несколько капель упали ему на грудь и начали медленное движение вниз, заставив Тони мысленно несколько раз повторить: «Пеппер, душегуб, безумные глаза», чтобы не следовать за ними взглядом. – Какой ужас.

– Мы совершенно точно не будем останавливаться, – оборвал его Стив, поворачиваясь и глядя на него в упор. 

Барнс вздохнул и, подтолкнув ведро к столешнице, достал тряпку и начал очень медленно протирать и без того безупречную поверхность.

– Вы же помните, что я плачу людям, чтобы они делали это за нас, да? – спросил Тони, пару минут понаблюдав за разворачивающейся сценой. – Много денег и много людей – и они делают все это за нас.

Стив выглядел так, словно Тони только что сказал нечто весьма оскорбительное о его (скорее всего) святой матери.

Тони понятия не имел, что тут происходит.

– Если вы пришли поесть, – мрачно сказал ему Барнс, продолжая вырисовывать бессмысленные круги по столешнице, – Стив все выкинул. Вам стоит сходить куда-нибудь еще и вернуться уже после того, как он перестанет сходить с ума прямо на твоей кухне.

– Понятно, – сказал Тони и, развернувшись, отправился туда, откуда пришел, поминутно оглядываясь. Питер последовал за ним, выворачивая шею, как сова – видимо, пытаясь увидеть, как Стив снова занырнет под раковину.

Когда они проходили мимо, Барнс рывком выдернул телефон из рук Питера и бросил в ведро с мыльной водой.

***

Следующее происшествие случилось, когда Тони взял Питера на конференцию, намереваясь понаблюдать, как малыш будет выкручиваться из катастрофы, которыми всегда оборачивались публичные мероприятия. Все прошло как по маслу, и только молчаливые, полные упреков взгляды Роуди и Пеппер заставили его вмешаться до того, как пролилась кровь.

Хотя не стоило им так беспокоиться. Питер не бился в истерике, с ним все было в полном порядке – абсолютно нормально функционирующая человеческая особь, и это было совсем не так весело. Поэтому, спасаясь от скуки, они вернулись домой на день раньше и отправились прямиком в общие комнаты, в надежде разыскать хоть что-то интересное.  
Все, что они нашли – Стив, забившийся в пространство за холодильником, снова что-то отскребающий при помощи настоящей кустарного вида щетки и добротного куска старого доброго хозяйственного мыла. Потому что, ну Америка же, в самых лучших ее традициях.

– Под холодильником тоже есть что мыть? – вырвалось у Питера, и Стив развернулся так быстро, что поскользнулся и приземлился прямо на свою идеальную задницу. В другой части комнаты Барнс, одетый в одни лишь пижамные штаны, громко вздохнул и вернулся к полировке и без того сверкающей поверхности зеркальной лампы. Тони пытался не таращиться на мягкую вставку на ширинке его пижамы, но не преуспел.

– Какого черта тут происходит? – недоверчиво спросил Тони. – Это связано с сексом? Уборка с Барнсом – это что-то из серии ваших ненормальных старичковых сексуальных игрищ?

– Господи, хотелось бы, – пробормотал Барнс, а Стив покраснел буквально до босых ступней. – Полирую эту чертову лампу уже гребаный битый час. Минет в процессе бы тут совсем не…

– Нет, – ужаснулся Стив. – Конечно, нет… Вы же должны были вот-вот вернуться и могли бы… нет.

– Понятно, – напряженно ответил Тони. – Ладно. Тогда я пойду… мы пойдем отсюда.

Стив кивнул с тревогой на лице, а Барнс швырнул лампу в iPod, который Питер пытался спрятать за спиной.

***

– Хочу горячий кармашек. Можем мы поесть горячих кармашков? Хочу-хочу, до смерти хочу горячий кармашек.

Тони скорее бы согласился весь день проторчать в своей лаборатории, но так вышло, что он был вынужден кучу времени проводить с Питером. Их боевые стили совпадали не настолько, насколько хотелось бы, и Тони все еще пытался уйти в отставку, но он все еще оставался огневой мощью и поддержкой с воздуха, можно сказать – последней надеждой, когда ситуация становилась по-настоящему отстойной. А когда какое-то дерьмо творилось вокруг Питера Паркера, оно оказывалось действительно дерьмовым, а каждый из них нуждался в дополнительной гранате или возможности свалить по-быстрому.

И сегодня как раз был один из таких случаев, которые можно сравнить с обучением малыша математике. Когда даже на их синяках появились синяки, оба были настолько измордованы и этим днем, и этой тренировкой, что, похоже, Питер хотел утопить свою боль в яйцах с ароматом сыра, обернутых в замороженную булочку.

Угу. Ну уж нет, не бывать этому.

– Худшая идея, что я когда-либо слышал, – сказал ему Тони. – Давай лучше съедим что-то, что на вкус не будет как кусок лежалого картона – например, могу угостить тебя чизбургером. Снимем всю кафешку, будет круто.

– Не хочу я твой чизбургер, хочу горячий кармашек, – ныл Питер. – Ты просто боишься, что Капитан Роджерс и сержант Барнс снова будут убираться – а в этом нет ничего настолько ужасного, каким ты это выставляешь.

Тони повернулся к нему и уставился, не мигая. Вот Барнс мог одним своим взглядом заставить коленки малыша подогнуться, а все, чего добился Тони – вскинутая бровь. 

– Это именно так, как я выставляю, – проворчал он, заканчивая смотреть «смертельным взглядом». – Странно, чертовски странно. Зачем они вообще это делают?

– Кроме того, – продолжил Питер, полностью его игнорируя, – сейчас они все равно наверняка дерутся, так что ты в безопасности.

Тони оживился:  
– Издеваешься? Золотые девчонки дерутся? – Он в шоке поднял лицевой щиток костюма. – Зимний Солдат провел последние семьдесят лет, специализируясь на насильственных смертях, а Стив уверяет меня, что солнышко светит из его задницы, прямо через нелепые джинсы, которые он так любит. Из-за чего, прости господи, они могут подраться?

– Ну, – начал Питер, явно не очень охотно, – сначала они дрались, потому что сержант Барнс бросил в меня лампой, а потом, я думаю, они подрались, потому что он за это извинился.

На лице Тони явно проступило: «Какого рожна?»

– В смысле, «Извини, я бросил лампу в твой iPod вместо твой идиоткой рожи». – Питер явно пытался изобразить бруклинское рычание. – «Извини, что не врезал как следует, и ты все еще в полном порядке. В натуре, ужасно-ужасно за это извиняюсь».

– Правда? – спросил офигевший Тони. – Зимний Солдат сказал «в натуре»?

– Так что без шансов, что Капитан втянул сержанта Барнса в очередную уборку, – заверил его Питер. – Тот ненавидит это даже больше, чем меня. Если они дерутся…

– Все, – согласился Тони, чувствуя, как голова идет кругом. Его уже не волновал общий уровень тупости происходящего, достаточно было знания, что полуобнаженные и накачанные сывороткой звезды порнофильмов не выплывут внезапно из-за занавески в его кухне. – Отлично. Да. Я даже сам съем горячий кармашек. Давай-ка отпразднуем день, в который мы увидим полностью одетого Зимнего Солдата.

Питер усмехнулся и потопал за едой, просто вибрируя от радости скорой встречи с горячим кармашком (фу, вот отстой). Он также был совершенно прав – на кухне не оказалось ни души.

Вместо этого ублюдки занимались уборкой в чертовой гостиной.

– Ах вы засранцы! – заорал Тони, входя туда вместе с Питером и жалкими, ужасными, вовсе не без суперсолдат, как было обещано, горячими кармашками. – Я думал, вы деретесь!

– А мы уже закончили, – пробормотал Барнс. Сидя на спинке дивана в нижнем белье, он хладнокровно размахивал тряпкой для пыли под потолочным вентилятором. Стив вздрогнул, выпрямляясь, сжимая в руках какую-то наполненную мыльной водой вакуумную штуку, которой он тер обивку.

Питер выглядел виноватым, но в его защиту можно было сказать, что Барнс даже не пытался притвориться заинтересованным. Между тряпкой и вентилятором было где-то метра полтора.

– Я сломал твою тахту, – сказал Барнс, махнув куда-то в сторону, не делая больше и единого движения. Оба посмотрели в указанном направлении. Да, действительно, теперь там была пустая площадка, на которой раньше явно стояло что-то большое. – Я очень-очень-невероятно-господи-прости-как извиняюсь.

Если судить по голосу, жаль ему не было.

– Мы сломали твою тахту, – поправил его Стив, выключая свою мыльно-вакуумную хрень.  
Барнс закатил глаза. В такой позе его тонкие хлопковые трусы весьма туго обтягивали его… хм. Тони очень старался думать обо всех убийственный вещах.

– Конечно. Мы сломали тахту моей металлической рукой, но усилие, само-собой, было совместным, поэтому мы оба очень-очень-невероятно-господи-прости-как извиняемся.

– Да, – твердо сказал Стив. – Мы оба.

– Я даже спрашивать про нее не собирался, – попытался убедить их Тони.

– И это, наверное, к лучшему, – согласился с ним Барнс.

– А еще я не спрашиваю, почему вы прибираете в одном нижнем белье, – продолжил Тони, упорно удерживая взгляд не ниже бровей Барнса.

Тот осмотрел себя, затем посмотрел обратно. 

– Угу, – сказал он, криво ухмыльнувшись, – Меня заставили убирать идеально чистую комнату, которую каждый вечер чистит армия профессионалов с роботами. И я такой подумал: или это – или идти одеваться. И Стив, не поверите, выбрал уборку. – Он развел руками, словно приглашая их принять участие в осуждении ужасного выбора Стива.

– Если приглядеться, выбор не так уж и плох, – согласился Тони со Стивом, быстро глянув вниз, а затем вернувшись к бровям так быстро, как только мог. Барнс, конечно, заметил и ухмыльнулся, как акула.

Стив пожал плечами, прекрасно понимая: выбирая между тем, что было, и обнаженным Зимним Солдатом на диване в гостиной, он принял наилучшее стратегическое Капитан-америковское решение. 

– Я заставил его надеть нижнее белье, – объявил он, до странного гордясь собой.

Тони явно собирался сказать что-то очень глупое, но был спасен цокотом каблуков Пеппер, появившейся в дверном проеме – и это был самый желанный звук, какой он когда-либо слышал. Барнс, казалось, на секунду запаниковал, но, быстро оглядев себя и свое исподнее, задрал подбородок и явно решил уйти в несознанку. Тони обычно старался не испытывать родственных чувств к жутким серийным убийцам, но сейчас, глядя на Барнса, растянувшегося на диване в трусах и с улыбкой, которую Тони привык видеть в зеркале, устоять было очень непросто.

Пеппер. Душегуб. Безумные глаза.

– Пеп. Пеппер. Пепперунчик, спаси меня, – взмолился Тони, с усилием отводя взгляд. – Зимний Солдат прибирает в моем здании в нижнем белье!

Пеппер, выждав минуту, вошла в комнату. Стив был в таком шоке, словно Барнс только что двинул Пеппер по лицу; он переводил взгляд с нее на промежность Барнса. Питер изо всех сил притворялся, что его здесь нет, а Барнс…  
Барнс скрестил лодыжки, переплел пальцы и потянулся. А затем еще и усмехнулся.

– …Вижу, – ответила Пеппер.

И покраснела.

Тони почувствовал себя преданным. Стив выглядел преданным. Потому что их обоих только что предали.

– Мэм, – начал мерзкий обольститель, закидывая сцепленные в замок руки за голову и устраивая их на шее.

– Джеймс, – тепло ответила Пеппер. – Не ожидала тебя тут увидеть. По-моему, я всегда прихожу, когда тебя нет.

К этому моменту ревность затопила Тони по самые глаза, но, к его удивлению, реакция Стива оказалась совершенно другой. Он побелел, задрожал и вакуумная хрень затрещала в его руках, а потом пластиковая ручка превратилась в мелкое пластиковое крошево.

– Мэм… Мисс Поттс… Вы бываете в этих комнатах? – смог наконец выдавить Стив, взгляд у него был диким. Барнс даже повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него.

Тони не имел ни малейшего представления, что тут происходило.

– Конечно, – обеспокоенно ответила Пеппер. – Я провожу не так много времени вне офиса, но при каждой возможности прихожу сюда. Очень рада, что сегодня застала вас тут. – Она сделала пару шагов и опустилась на одну из кушеток. – Очень приятно с вами повидаться, мы так редко проводим время вместе.

– Мэм, – прохрипел Стив; казалось, каждый мускул в его теле напрягся и устремился остановить ее, а лицо превратилось в маску ужаса. – Мэм, там все еще влажно, в смысле, я чистил и…

– О, ничего страшного. По-моему, это ты как раз пропустил, – сказала Пеппер, проверяя сиденье. – Я сейчас просто…

– Мэм, не надо! – рявкнул Стив. Теперь его лицо было объято болью, но он явно решил попытаться еще раз. – Пожалуйста, не сидите там. Мне так жаль. Пожалуйста.

Теперь застыли все. Стив Роджерс мог закричать на вас потому, что вот прямо сейчас случится что-то очень плохое, а вовсе не потому, что вы собираетесь посидеть на антикварной мебели в собственной гостиной.

– Стив, не делай этого, – пробормотал Барнс, напрягаясь вместе с ним. Господи. Все действительно будет ужасно, а у Тони по-прежнему не было идей почему. – Ты будешь об этом жалеть. В этом же не было ничего такого, пока ты не начал все эти танцы. Ты очень-очень пожалеешь... и чертовски быстро.

Стив тем временем все больше походил на человека, у которого все настолько плохо, что хуже и быть не может; цвет его лица сменился с бледного на зеленый, он сгорбился так, словно собирался сблевать прямо на свежевакуумнопочищенную обивку. Однако спустя мгновение он видимым усилием встряхнул себя, выпрямился и, стиснув зубы, виновато уронил голову и сжал пальцы в кулаки.

У Тони внутри все оборвалось.

– Я очень, очень извиняюсь, мэм, – теперь уже твердым голосом произнес Стив. – Я совершил ужасную ошибку. Эта кушетка скомпрометирована, и вам следует избегать прикасаться к ней как сейчас, так и в будущем.

Пеппер и Питер уставились на них, а в Тони начало просыпаться ужасающее осознание. 

– Нет! – выкрикнул он. – Вы не могли.

Стив выглядел как побитая собака, но ничего не сказал.

– Ошибаешься! – ответил за него Барнс, закатывая глаза. – Еще как могли.

Тони вытаращился на них. 

– Но вы же дрались! Вот прямо перед нашим приходом, вы дрались!

– Не то чтобы это помешало нашим членам… взаимодействовать, – мягко пояснил Барнс.

– …Что? – задушенным голоском выдавил Питер.

Барнс наклонился вперед и усмехнулся так, что Питер нервно отступил на шаг назад и уперся в кресло.

– Секс, малец, – хмыкнул он. – Капитан Америка жестоко оттрахал меня прямо вот в том кресле, на которое ты сейчас опираешься.

Питер взвизгнул и отпрыгнул так, словно оно было ядовитым.

Стив нахмурился, моментально отвлекшись от своего позора на такое возмутительное заявление:  
– Я не жестоко… мы никогда… я никогда не делал такого с тобой за всю свою жизнь, – убеждал он. – Я люблю тебя.

Барнс снова закатил глаза. 

– Хорошо, – согласился он. – Капитан Америка грубо поимел меня в том кресле, на которое ты опирался. Все было по согласию и в рамках здоровых отношений любящей пары, за исключением того, что все было супержестко, с криками и сквернословием.

– Вы сломали мою тахту! – немного истерично пожаловался Тони.

– Мы генетически усовершенствованные боевые машины, созданные во время Второй мировой войны, часами занимались сексом в маленьком закрытом помещении, – весомо напомнил ему Барнс. – Мы сломали намного больше, чем тахта, просто остальное смогли починить или быстро заменить.

– Баки, мне уже хочется провалиться сквозь пол и умереть, – пробормотал Стив, – и ты не помогаешь. Остановись, пожалуйста.

– Но вы же говорили, что это не связано с сексом! – пропищал Питер. – Тони спросил, и вы ответили, что это не связано!

– Да, – согласился Баки. – Мы соврали.

– И что, так каждый раз? – спросил Тони, указывая рукой на комнату. – Каждый раз, когда я заставал вас за уборкой, это потому что до этого вы там трахались?

– Думаешь, я бы убирался в твоих дурацких общих комнатах, не будь у меня там перед этим секса? – весомо спросил Барнс.

– Мне так жаль, – виновато сказал Стив, понурив голову. – Мой прокол с точки зрения здравого смысла, да и просто непорядочно. Следовало думать заранее.

– А мне не жаль, – возразил Барнс. – Жалею только о уборках после, но попрошу отметить, что я делал это под страшными угрозами.

– Угрозы заключались в том, что ты не получишь больше никакого секса до конца дней своих, – прошипел Стив, окончательно теряя терпение.

– Страшные угрозы.

– Но ты же драил под раковиной! – закричал окончательно сбитый с толку Тони. – За холодильником. У вас что, был секс за холодильником? Почему у вас был секс за холодильником?

– Ты выбросил всю еду, – вдруг выпалил Питер, и глаза его стали как блюдца. – У вас был секс в холодильнике?

– Холодильник не был вовлечен ни в какой секс, – зарычал Барнс, – никакого секса с холодильником! Вообще. Капитан Паника просто отсосал мне с видом на холодильник и все, ему потребовалось отмыть грехи со всех поверхностей во всем помещении и со всей тщательностью.

Стив посмотрел на него фирменным «ты-разочаровал-меня» взглядом, тем самым, что гарантировал, что вот сейчас любое несогласие превратится в полноценный бой. Тони искренне не понимал, зачем это вообще применять к Барнсу.

– Я тебе уже говорил, что ты неверно это понял.

– Брехня, – оскалившись, парировал Барнс.

Они сейчас подерутся или снова трахнутся, и Тони будет вынужден это смотреть, потому что ни за что на свете он не стал бы сейчас двигаться и привлекать к себе внимание.  
К счастью, Пеппер, самое совершенное, что могло породить человечество, вмешалась до того, как случилось что-нибудь, что могло травмировать ранимую психику.

– Стив, – начала она, тон спокойный, твердый и идеальный, потому что Пеппер – сама потрясающая и идеальная, она спасительница Тони. – Не нужно тебе извиняться. Это не проблема.

– Да вроде как проблема, – возразил Питер.

Пеппер отмахнулась от него. 

– Могу лично тебя заверить, что Тони уже имел жестокий, удачный и, чаще всего, посредственный секс на каждом предмете мебели в этой комнате, с б _о_ льшим количеством людей, чем любой из вас может себе представить.

Так, а вот теперь Пеппер стала предателем.

– Посредственный? – воскликнул Тони.

– Но я могу себе представить очень много! – возразил Питер, а потом съежился, осознав, что именно только что произнес. Тони никогда больше не купит ему ни одного горячего кармашка. 

Барнс осторожно, пытаясь ничем не выдать спешки – и провалившись в этом – сполз со спинки дивана.

– Это правда? – наконец выдавил Стив.

Пеппер кивнула. Предательница! 

– Когда переоборудовали пентхаус и офисы, я все переместила сюда, а туда купила новое, – продолжала она, – потому что мы пытаемся создать какой-то единый стиль в здании. Но даже если бы не это, я работала вместе с Тони в его самые отчаянные, наполненные алкоголем годы, поэтому, поверь, видела вещи и похуже минета на кухне. Многие из них все еще онлайн. – Она задумчиво постучала пальцем по подбородку. – Если вбить в google-поиск «Тони Старк секс-видео», вы, скорее всего, увидите этот самый диван. Могу попросить ДЖАРВИСа помочь с поиском.

– Ого, – сказал Стив, и лицо его осветила лучезарная улыбка.

Положа руку на сердце, Тони вынужден был признать: он и не мечтал, что придет день, когда он осветит жизнь Капитана Америки своим секс-видео, но, очевидно, это только что случилось. Подростком он себе это как-то по-другому представлял.

– Нет, спасибо, не надо секс-видео, но… – продолжил Стив, заметно расслабляясь и проводя по лицу своей огромной ручищей. – После этого мне правда намного лучше. Я… Да, теперь я чувствую себя гораздо лучше.

– А я – нет, – пробормотал Барнс, вытирая руки о трусы.

Стив его проигнорировал. 

– Спать из-за этого не мог, – выдохнул он, устраиваясь на одном из сухих диванов. – Прям отпустило. Пеппер, спасибо тебе. Это вообще как, фишка двадцать первого века или фишка именно Тони?

– Определенно, Тони, – тихо ответил за нее Питер, стараясь ничего не касаться.

– Если бы ты работал на меня, я бы, скорее всего, немедленно тебя уволила, – призналась Пеппер, и Стив побледнел. – Но, к счастью, это не так. Вы все живете в этом замечательном здании, и общие комнаты – просто продолжение ваших квартир. Я очень старалась убедить вас в этом, и, возможно, именно поэтому вы все это тут делали. У вас же не возникало подобных мыслей по поводу остальных помещений в здании?

Стив выпучил глаза и замотал головой в отвращении.

Пеппер пожала плечами:  
– Ну вот. Никто ни о чем не узнает, и до тех пор, пока не возникнет… осложнений, и вы станете запирать двери, я не вижу никаких проблем, – заверила она. – Вообще не о чем беспокоиться.

– Особенно потому, что мы больше никогда не будем трахаться именно здесь, – с отвращением сказал Барнс, и это, по мнению Тони, было настоящим лицемерием. – Господи. Не могу поверить, что когда в последний раз воздавал должное твоей заднице, ты лежал на обтраханной Тони мебели.

– Баки! – попытался приструнить его Стив, снова покраснев.

К черту все это. С Тони было достаточно.

– Ладно, парни, на сегодня все, я покидаю наше общинное гнездо порока, – объявил он. – Собираюсь сожрать чизбургер.

***

– До пятнадцати лет у меня на стене висел плакат с ним, – скорбным тоном сказал через час Питер. Тони кивнул, сочувствуя. – А у тебя?

– Само собой, – ответил Тони с набитым ртом. – А потом я кончил на него и отправил фотки половине Массачусетского технологического университета. Ты же помнишь, как мы встретились?

– Пытаюсь забыть с тех пор, как мы начали работать вместе, – застонал Питер. – Точно так же, как теперь я буду изо всех сил стараться забыть сегодняшний день.

– Желаю удачи, – сказал ему Тони.

Питер кивнул, а затем вернулся к настройкам нового телефона. По дороге из комнаты Барнс просто взял его за шкирку и вытряс каждый записывающий гаджет, что был у Питера при себе, а потом раскрошил в труху прямо перед его носом. Сразу после этого они захлопнули за собой дверь для еще одного разбора полетов.

Тони уже так привык к разборкам Питера и Барнса вокруг техники, что у него кругом были распиханы Старкфоны. Он просто выдал ребенку новый, вытащив из бардачка по дороге в кафешку.

– По крайней мере, – размышлял Тони, – они никогда…

– … На сегодня все, я покидаю наше общинное гнездо порока. Собираюсь сожрать чизбургер.

Питер вздрогнул:  
– Ух, – сказал он, в панике уставившись на экран.

– Пеппер, спаси меня! Зимний Солдат прибирает в моем здании в нижнем белье! – зашептало из Старкофона. Какая-то отдаленная часть Тони самодовольно улыбалась тому, как чисто шел звук. – На сегодня все, я покидаю наше общинное гнездо порока. Собираюсь сожрать чизбургер.

– Неужели? – спросил Тони, откладывая бургер с сыром. – Неужели я выдал тебе новенький, самой последней модели телефончик, и это все, зачем он был тебе нужен?

– Именно ты посоветовал мне настроить автоматическую синхронизацию с удаленной памятью, – ощетинился Питер.

Тони задумчиво посмотрел на него, а потом ткнул перепачканным пальцем. 

– Можешь это оставить при условии, что поставишь на рингтон одну из сексо-фразочек этой парочки и убедишься, что Барнс непременно это услышит.

– По рукам, – соврал Питер, и снова склонился над телефоном.


End file.
